


There and Back Again

by gorgon



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, I'm going to slice my hands off, Smut, The Hobbit is taking over my life, Too many hot dwarves, Too many hot people in general, help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgon/pseuds/gorgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Previously entitled The Hobbit: Desolation of Drabbles) All your little precious babies from The Hobbit in a story, and the reader can be romantically involved. What a time to be alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kili: Stars

**Author's Note:**

> For some of the great ladies in my life; Kaity, Claudia, and Marla. Even though Marla's not a reader-insert person.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You love the stars and Kili could care less.

"Please Kili, you must come look at the stars with me!"

You pleaded, watching as the young dwarf let out a groan of disapproval.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about." He said simply.

"Kili, they are memories, held in the sky! The souls of our ancestors are there, twinkling, watching us grow and mature and waiting for us to join them someday so that we may be part of their cluster."

Kili felt that you sounded rather star-struck (not in the literal sense) and were blowing this far out of proportion.

He let out a groan and sat up on the makeshift bed he had in Bard's home.

"Must I?" He asked, trying to get out of it again. He wasn't truly interested in the whole ordeal and didn't want to be up on his injured leg too much.

You gave him a pleading look, which he instantly let out a sigh and returned the look, mocking you.

You decided that since he was weak with the wound in his leg he would come with you whether he liked it or not.

You gingerly wrapped your arm around his middle, hoisting him up onto one foot and helping him outside and down the rickety stairs that Bard had on the side of the house.

You led him down the dock beside his house, as dwarves in the city were no longer a huge issue to the townspeople.

They knew now that these dwarves were with Thorin Oakenshield, the King Under the Mountain and the one to inherit the wealth and reclaim the kingdom of Erebor from Smaug and that they were to be treated with respect.

Kili looked down at the water as you helped him hobble along, the water black and sloshing a bit from the wind.

Boats rocked ominously along the lake, and once at the end of the dock you helped him sit down then sat beside him.

You sat back with Kili, arms holding him up with his legs outstretched while you sat Indian style beside him.

He was watching you, and your eyes travelled across the lake then up at the stars.

And how beautiful they were.

On a cloudless night like this, the stars were bright and twinkling, reflecting on the abyss of a lake in front of you.

You watched the stars twinkle in the sky, soon mimicing Kili's position.

He started to see what you were saying about how great stars were.

There were stars close together like lovers, ones far apart like brothers and sisters.

They really could have been his ancestors, watching down on him from a different place.

"Kili, look!" You pointed at certain clusters of stars, explaining that they were constellations.

He was too interested in watching you, and he loved how excited you were about seeing the stars.

They were never this bright, Kili would have recalled this otherwise.

He remembered on the nights when they travelled how the stars were distant, dim, fading.

But you had argued that they were bright and pulsating with life; a natural wonder.

After going on a tangent about the constellations, their names, and their stories, you laid back down on the dock to watch them twinkle again.

"Still think stars are boring?" You asked, looking up at him with a bright smile.

You hoped their stories would bring him in and he shrugged, making a bit of a face.

You pouted and Kili smiled, laughing at you before leaning over and kissing your pouty lips.

"I'm much more interested in you than the stars."

"Even after the stories?" Your voice was defeated.

Kili kissed you again, more passionate this time.

His hand held your face and he moved his lips with yours for a second before parting and just looking at you.

"Even after the stories. You're here, and the stars are there. I like you being here, and I can deal with the stars being distant."

"Careful what you say, your ancestors may not like that," You warned with a playful smile.

Kili laughed and kissed you again, noting that the stars would always be his favourite thing to kiss you under.


	2. Thorin: Queen Under the Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin gets caught up in gold and you don't want any part of that.

The door to Erebor had been opened and the wealth was theirs for the taking, if they could get past a giant firebreathing dragon who had a taste for dwarves.

And they did.

After Thorin had used gold to lure in Smaug, the gold covered the dragon and practically molded him to the floor, burning through his 'iron scales'.

And then, the wealth of Erebor was theirs for the taking.

The dwarves had danced about and pranced through the gold, laughing as they slid on crowns that were not theirs and threw coins at each other.

You were watching the dwarves frolic in their newly reclaimed wealth, standing on the flight of stairs leading into the piles of gold.

Even though the dwarves were more than pleased, there was one dwarf who was the most pleased and happened to be the one you wanted to see the least now.

Thorin Oakenshield.

The entire journey had been to reclaim Erebor, yes, but Thorin was focused mostly on the gold that laid within the ruins of the city.

He was also more concerned with the Arkenstone than he had been with Bilbo's safety.

This wasn't the Thorin that you had come to know at the start of the journey.

He was overwhelemed with the gold and the fortune and the fame of being King Under the Mountain that he forgot about you.

But that was to be expected of him.

So here you were now, watching the ten dwarves who had come and one little happy hobbit play in mounds of gold now that the dragon had been slain.

You felt strong hands grab your midsection, slowly sliding up your figure to rest on your shoulders, starting to massage them.

"I've missed you," A familiar voice said needily.

You shrugged off his hands, turning to look at the man who had favoured material items over you.

Your brow arched in such a way as to question why he had come to you now of all times, and you did not speak at all.

"I'm sorry," Thorin started.

You put a hand up as if to tell him to save it, and he swallowed the rest of his apology.

"You are more concerned with gold than anything else, Thorin Oakenshield."

The name you had once spoken with such love, the name you wished to take, it now came off your tongue like venom.

"You only cared about opening this door and claiming the Arkenstone. You sent Bilbo in blindly, you sent him in to fight a dragon, then the rest of you went in after you thought something must have happened to him. Do you know how long its been since you paid me any attention? I bet its been far too long since you thought about anyone but yourself."

You whirled around, stomping up the flight of stairs to walk down the corridor to a different section where the dwarves were playing.

Pillars lined the stone walkway, and the dwarves had used these strategically to hide from Smaug earlier.

You leaned against one of the pillars, watching Bilbo being dressed up by Nori and Ori.

They laughed and coated him in ruby rings, gold necklaces, and a big golden crown. They danced around him, singing a song about him being the King Under the Mountain, making Bilbo laugh and play along.

You smiled a little, wishing you weren't in too bad of a mood.

You could have been down there playing with them, you should have been.

Your head turned at the slightest noise and before you knew it, your hands were pinned level with your head on the pillar and your back had slammed against it.

You were about to yell out for one of the dwarves, but a pair of lips smashed against yours and silenced you.

You squirmed under the strong hands, your fingers coming down and your nails meeting the flesh of the man's hands.

He pulled away to hiss at you, mumbling curses at you in Khudzul.

You knew now that it was Thorin.

"Do not touch me," You growled, your gaze angry while Thorin returned a gaze of his own, a smirk and an amused glare.

"Oh please." He groaned out at you in annoyance before leaning in to kiss your neck, his grip on your hands tightening.

He placed sloppy kisses all over, occasionally stopping to mark you with a hickey or a love bite, your sensitive flesh being gently rolled between his teeth.

You shuddered and let him do as he pleased, as you missed the attention.

You played hard headed for long enough.

He was groaning into your skin as you made soft noises of appreciation and satisfaction from his skillful work.

One hand let go of your arm to slide down your robe, then bunched it up in his palm and slid his rough hands against your thigh.

It slid up farther and farther, threatening to dip down beneath your panty line.

You were about to mutter out a term of endearment when you heard the sound of a coin hit the floor.

Thorin looked up in a matter of seconds, you both looking like deer in the headlights.

You were both frozen as you saw Bombur standing there with a necklace and crown in his hand.

He looked shocked and Thorin was hands off immediately.

Bombur cleared his throat then said, "I found these for ya, lass."

You looked over at Thorin then walked over to Bombur with a sheepish smile as he put the necklace on you and the crown.

"For the Queen Under the Mountain," He claimed with a prideful grin.

It was the thought that counted. 

 


	3. Thranduil: No Kingdom Without A King (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil is dying and you, as a healer, only know one possible way of saving him.

Thranduil, the Elvenking of Mirkwood, was dying.

Not from battle wounds like most elves, no, he was dying of grief.

Thranduil had been alone for far too long, giving him time to dwell on all the tragedies of his life.

The first thought that came was that of Nanneth, his wife who had died in child birth when she had Legolas.

Then, he thought of when his father had died and he had no other choice than to take the crown and rule over the people of Mirkwood.

And finally, everyone being up to each other’s knees in bullshit, on the brink of a full blown war; that was not helping.

So here he lay, in bed with the covers pulled up to his chest while a thin sheet of sweat covered his entire body.

His crown was on his bedside and his breathing was slow, heavy.

It was as though he was straining to keep the air in his body, begging it not to leave him forever.

Thranduil was fading, and none of the healers were able to help him whatsoever.

There was no amount of medicine or fine powder or spells that could bring him back from this state, cold-skinned with lips stained blue and the ice in his eyes seeming to defrost.

He lay limp in his bed, simply awaiting death.

But you, in all the healers who were scrambling to find something, thought of something that was ridiculously risky.

While it was risky, it was also one of the only ways to bring Thranduil out of his fading state.

You had brought it up briefly with the healers, and they stopped their scrambling for two seconds to look at you like you were crazy.

They muttered amongst themselves- “Will it work?” “Is she crazy?”

One even flipped open a book, “You see, she may be crazy and it may not work… but at the same time it’s our only chance.”

They all peered up from the yellowed pages of the ancient book to look at you and nod, telling you to go to Thranduil and try it, only if you were willing.

You nodded right back, accepting what they requested of you then left the healer’s hall, starting down the corridors and up to Thranduil’s room.

You thought to yourself- can I really do this?

Can I really commit to something like this?

While your thoughts ran rampant, they didn’t cease until you were at the large wooden doors of his bedroom.

You could hear his sons discussing what they would do when he died.

Wow, you thought, that’s kind of rude considering their father is still alive and laying right in front of them.

You knocked on the door, and their talking shushed while the sound of footsteps grew closer.

The door opened just a crack, and you saw the familiar face of Legolas. He let you in upon seeing you, knowing you were a healer.

“How is he?” You asked the other two brothers that were looming over Thranduil.

“He is not well, he is fading fast,” Legolas spoke from behind you.

“I have something that can help him, but it may or may not work. What do you know of binding?” You asked them all indirectly.

They grew quiet, looking at their toes and shifting their stances, rubbing the backs of their necks and avoiding the question entirely.

Legolas spoke up for them again, “It is when two people love each other very much and commit to each other in the most intimate of ways; connecting their bodies, minds, and souls. It is a very strong thing that cannot be broken even in death.”

You nodded, watching as his expression changed. “You cannot mean…”

“Legolas, it is the only way!” You pleaded with him.

“I thought the binding would only work if you and the other person both loved each other.” That made you fall silent, thinking.

Thranduil may not have loved you, no, you were a healer and that was all.

Nothing less and nothing more.

Although, you had fallen victim to the king’s love. While you thought nothing of yourself, he had always felt that you were beautiful and that you did an amazing job when it came to healing.

You had helped him after a few small battles.

There had always been a spider issue, and occasionally there was a small pack of orcs that decided to attack the kingdom.

Thranduil went with his most skilled soldiers and helped them fight.

You probably couldn’t count on your fingers how many times you’d had to heal him from a spider bite or how many times you’d pulled an arrow from his flesh.

You never saw it, but he always watched you work skillfully, and the way yours hands moved with such delicacy was enough to send shivers down his spine at the thought of your hands on his body in a way that wasn’t healing or wrapping bandages.

But you loved him, and that’s what was the worst part about it.

You rarely saw him outside of the healer’s hall, and when you did he was not paying any attention to you- or so you thought.

You stared at Legolas for a while before letting out a soft sigh and saying, “This is the only way. If you really want your father to live, this is the only thing that I can offer to him. If the Valar feels that it is right, then he will live but I will be bound to him forever. If the Valar feels differently then, your father will fade completely.”

You explained, watching the three brothers exchange worried glances.

“If that is the only thing, then you must try.” Legolas said and you nodded curtly while the boys bowed to you then excused themselves.

Thranduil was lying there, still as a stone and that thin sheet of sweat was still on him.

You thought this through a few times before walking over to his bedside and wiping away the sweat with a rag that one of the boys had for him on the bedside table.

You checked around for a knife, which you found in the first drawer of his nightstand.

You felt awful about doing this, taking advantage of him in a weak state like this.

You shifted before climbing onto the bed and straddling him, resting the knife on the bed a bit farther away from you.

You were about to shrug your first robe off your shoulders when Thranduil’s eyes shot open.

You jumped, staring down at him with a flushed face.

He grabbed your hips and almost pulled you off of him, but you grabbed his shoulders and yelped, “Stop! Stop, I’m trying to help you!”

He froze, still holding you there.

He turned his head slightly, questioning your actions before arching an eyebrow.

Although he was sick he was still that same cynical bastard of a king that everyone knew him as.

“You cannot help me,” He said in a voice so quiet that you wouldn’t have heard it if you hadn’t been in such a state of shock.

“I can,” You said weakly. “Rather, I can try. There is no medicine no nothing that can heal you like this can.”

His eyes met yours and he stared for a moment before peering over at the shimmering knife beside you. “Are you…?”

“Binding? Yes, Thranduil, please, it is the only way. And if the Valar feels that this is right, though we may be bound- you will live to rule this kingdom.”

“I cannot live with the grief I bear,” He shrugged it off, being stubborn.

“What of your sons?” You asked, only for him to turn his head to look at you again.

“Would you want your fate for your sons? For their father to die and the crown to be thrusted upon them? That part of your life is contributing to your grief, is it not? You will only pass that grief onto your sons, and then when the one that is given the crown dies of grief, why, the chain keeps going.”

Thranduil looked as if he were actually thinking this through before his grip on your hips loosened up.

It stung like he had left bruises there with his grip, and you let out a shaky sigh after basically insulting the king.

You were about to pull away from him and give up when he grabbed your arm.

“Are you willing to do this, just for my sake?” He asked you, expecting you to answer with a lie.

He expected you to say yes but honestly not care about him.

But you nodded, giving him a meek smile.

“There can be no kingdom without a king.”

He sat up then, using all his strength and kissing you.

You leaned into him, your head starting to spin with a million thoughts.

Was this honestly happening? Thranduil agreed to let you bind with him?

It must have been a dream- all of it, a dream.

Your once very organized kiss with him became sloppy, lips crashing, quick parting for deep breaths or soft noises of approval, pleading for continuation.

His hands slid up to slide your first robe from your shoulders, and you shook it off the rest of the way while his lips met your neck, under you ear for a brief moment, then trailed across your collarbones.

You slid your other robe up and over your head, while he struggled with his own robe, never moving his lips from your exposed skin.

He pulled away just for a moment to drink you in, his eyes trailing up and down your body and as much as you wanted to cover up, you had to let him do what he wanted to.

There had to be some presence of love in the room when you called upon the Valar, and in order for there to be love you both had to be satisfied.

And by the look of lust that glazed over his eyes, the satisfaction on Thranduil’s half seemed reached already, and you hadn’t even gotten to manhandling him yet.

You noticed that he was struggling with his robes and you lifted those off him, revealing more of his beautiful creamy skin.

God, you just wanted to kiss him all over, but you didn’t have much time for foreplay.

You lifted your hips off of him so he could kick off his undergarments while you willingly slid yours off now, leaning in to kiss his lips again when you were both bare.

You peeled back the covers to get down to business, looking down and seeing Thranduil’s body in the whole.

Every part of him seemed white and flawless, but you had remembered that he was excellent at using his magic to conceal his scars- the one on his face for instance.

You had dealt with him after that wound had been given to him.

That was the least of your concerns now, and you studied him while he was under you.

His cheeks were dusted the slightest pink and his chest was heaving looking at you.

He probably hadn’t had anyone like this since he had Nanneth, but now you were going to save this damned Elvenking, even if it meant fucking him.

You straddled him again, sitting on his lower thighs but close enough to his weeping member to make him almost desperate at this point.

You grabbed the knife then, cutting your left hand from thumb to pinky finger before handing it over to Thranduil, letting him cut his right hand the same way.

You looked at him desperately and he nodded, then you took in a deep breath.

“I, (y/n), Elven healer of Mirkwood, and daughter of (f/n), declare here and now by this blood that I bind myself to Thranduil, Elvenking of Mirkwood, and son of Oropher. I call upon the Valar to witness my vow, and to aid that my soul be bound to Thranduil and that I may love him and strengthen him as no other for all my immortality. And with my act of love-making, I shall prove that I am sincere and worthy of this vow. May the Valar bless this union and see us happy for all eternity.”

And with that, you took his bloodied and cut hand in your own, your clean hands also finding each other while you laced fingers.

You lowered your self onto him, letting out a low moan.

Thranduil tilted his head back against the pillow, letting out a shaky sigh of obvious satisfaction.

You rocked your hips against his, trying to get a feel for him and letting him stretch you out in the most satisfactory of ways.

You finally adjusted and rocked your hips against him steadily, turning him into a moaning mess under you.

His toes curled, he bit his lip, he whimpered curses and terms of endearment in Elvish between noises of pure pleasure. You kept moving, and he slid his clean hand from yours to grab your hips, and you used your free hand so that it sprawled across his chest and you could find new ways to move and speeds to move at.

After a few minutes of riding him, Thranduil’s grip on your hips tightened.

You thought he was warning you that he was going to come, but instead he flipped you so that you were on your back.

You gasped when your back hit the mattress, as it knocked the wind out of you.

Thranduil was on top now, setting the pace with his own hips.

“You are slow,” He grumbled into your ear before slamming into you.

Your legs wrapped around his waist and crossed at the ankles while he did so, making your body shake in pleasure.

You squeezed the hand that still held yours while you watched blood drip down both of your arms, feeling the blood mix and your cuts rubbing against each other, which probably would have hurt if your whole head wasn’t overrun with pure pleasure.

You let out loud, almost inhuman noises while Thranduil had your body in whatever way he so chose.

“I-I’m,” He stammered against the skin on your shoulder, feeling his face contort.

You breathed out a moan before you felt him spilling inside you, hearing his breathing pick up again from the release.

When his orgasm was finally over, he pulled out of you and looked at you with his icy eyes.

The bluish tint from his lips and skin had faded, and he was completely normal again.

“You, you saved me from fading,” He breathed, studying you while you smiled and shook your head.

“I simply made sure the king lived to see another day.”

His hand was still in yours and he thought for a moment before saying, “We are bound. What are we to do from here?”

“Whatever you so choose, my lord.”

And from that moment on, Thranduil decided that the healer would rule Mirkwood beside him until the day he died. 

 


	4. Kili & Fili: The Tallest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One statement makes the dwarves go crazy over who's taller.

All it took was one little comment to spark the fight between the two brothers and just about everyone else.

You had been sitting there among the dwarves in Björn's home for breakfast when the conversation came up.

"Do you have a man back home?" Bofur asked, making all the other dwarves mumble amongst themselves.

There was scattered conversation and you saw some of them still eating, some nodding and muttering, "Yeah lass!" And, "Aye!"

But there were two dwarves who were very interested in the conversation that had sparked.

Kili and Fili, nephews of Thorin Oakenshield.

They were leaned closer to you, about halfway across the table, eyes as wide as dinner plates with an arched eyebrow.

You peered amongst everyone before turning to Bofur.

"I do not," You answered, erupting gasps and cheers and everything in between from the dwarves seated at the table.

You tried to ignore all their noises and questions while you continued to pile up food onto your plate, tossing back some milk from your large cup.

"What kind of men do you like then?" Bombur asked, smiling at you with cheeks like peppermint candy.

You tapped your chin in thought, seeing the two Durin brothers leaning in ever closer.

You were sure that Thorin was a bit interested as well, given by the way he was looking at you.

Not quite like his nephews, but still looking at you.

"I like just about any man, but I prefer them taller."

The dwarves exchanged looks across the table, from you to one another, before most of them jumped up to compare heights.

You rolled your eyes and watched them all comparing heights and yelping, "I'm taller!" "No, I am!"

You stuck a forkful of eggs in your mouth, amused by their petulant arguing.

That's when you took note of Kili and Fili, who kept standing back to back and using their hands to see who was taller.

"I'm taller!" Kili would yelp with a grin when they turned around, and Fili wore a small frown with furrowed eyebrows that only read 'you wish' as he shook his head.

They would try again, then Fili would waltz with a newfound confidence in front of his brother, patting his head and claiming, "Don't feel bad that you're the shorter one."

Kili's cheeks reddened and he stomped his foot like a small child in protest.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

They yelped back and forth.

Finally you brought in a deep sigh and walked over to Kili and Fili, folding your arms and watching them argue.

"Hey," You said, getting their attention with an arched eyebrow.

They stood up straight in front of you, trying to prove which one was taller by standing on their toes and trying to push the other down.

"Stop it," You rolled your eyes again with a playful smile before they grinned at you, rubbing the backs of their necks and apologizing.

You kissed Kili's cheek, then Fili's, only for them to look at you funny.

"You're both the same height. It doesn't matter who's taller."

You explained with a sweet smile before starting back to your seat.

"It matters to us, though!" Fili said, making you turn to them and smile.

"It really shouldn't, you both aren't tall enough for me anyways."

After that, everyone was comparing heights while Gandalf and Björn watched dwarves scramble amongst themselves in the dining room, yelling out one was taller than the other. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating a lot, I've been really busy moving and whatnot. I'll try to update as much as possible, if you have requests inbox me or send them to my tumblr, setfiretoeverybody. C:


	5. Bard: Payment (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard tries to give you a coin to make you 'forget' that you saw the dwarves, however, this was not enough payment for you.

It had seemed like just another day in Laketown.

Bard had left about a day ago to go off and retrieve the barrels from the Woodland elves river and to pick up some other cargo, and you were left to wait for his return again.

After his wife had died, you had sort of taken her place.

You and Bard had been friends for a while, but when the going got rough and he was a bit lonely, he always came to you, and you welcomed that with open arms.

His kids seemed to like you well enough, and they never questioned their father going to see you at all.

But on this day, Bard had returned, and you peered up to watch quite a handful of dwarves scurry into his home.

You seemed to be the only one who had noticed, and you stood there for a moment, dumbfounded.

You watched all the little men hurry into the house and before you know it, a man’s chest was obstructing your vision.

You peered up to see a moderately-frantic Bard.

He took your hand, putting a silver coin in it and saying, “They were never here,” In a hushed voice.

He was about to start back for his home and you closed your hand around his, making him whip back around to look at you.

“Do you really think that this is all it takes for me to be quiet?”

Bard groaned in annoyance, “What else do you want from me, woman?”

You raised your eyebrows and smirked slightly and he sighed, taking his hand from yours.

“I’ll be over later, I promise.”

And you held him to that. 

 

The sun was about to go down, and you were in your home washing some greens in the basin for dinner when you heard a knock at your door.

You dried your hands on a towel and the door opened, allowing Bard to just barge on in.

“I was about to get that,”

“You should keep your door locked,” Bard sounded a bit serious about that and you sighed, folding the towel and putting it away on the shelf.

“Sorry, I left it open because you said you were going to be over.”

“I’m here, aren’t I?” Bard said, his voice a bit defeated.

“Of course you are. How did you get away from all those dwarves?” You asked while he slid his coat off and aimlessly tossed it on the table.

He sat down, rubbing his temples and closing his eyes.

“I told them I was going to get them weapons.”

“Did they pay you for them?”

“Of course.”

“And what’s your brilliant plan?” You held your arms out for emphasis. “Are you going to rob the armory?”

“I wouldn’t dare.”

“So do you have weapons to give them?”

“Yes, but I had to come see you first. I doubt they’ll start on their quest now that the sun is down, and plus they don’t have to know about my personal affairs.”

You were quiet for a moment before you stood next to him and he peered up to you, pulling you into him by his waist while he rest his forehead on your stomach.

You ran your fingers through his hair and gently rubbed his scalp.

“You took on quite the challenge, Bard.”

“I know.”

You smiled and shook your head slightly before kissing the top of his head.

He looked up at you for a moment, and you smiled down at him.

He stood then, making you give him a little room before his hands found your waist, his lips finding yours in a matter of seconds.

He walked you backwards, still kissing you, while your hands slid to his shoulders and grabbed onto the fabric of his shirt to make sure that if he made you fall, he was coming with you, plus it helped you both be a bit more stable when walking with your hands on one another.

You weren’t paying much attention to where you were walking, you were just letting him walk you wherever he wanted to take you.

Soon, you felt something behind your knees, making you stumble back and bring Bard with you.

You expected to hit the hard wooden floor, but you felt your plush bed on your back and the weight of Bard on top of you.

It knocked the wind out of you, making you huff out a breath of air into the kiss.

Bard parted and grinned at you, “Did you really think that I would let you fall on the floor?”

“You have before,” You remarked with a point of your finger.

He chuckled and kissed you again before his kisses moved to your neck, they started out soft and loving and turned into rough kisses, love bites and hickeys.

You let your eyes close, and his hand slipped between the two of you and down into your underwear, one of his fingers prodding at your entrance.

Your head tipped back and you let Bard do as he so chose, letting out a hot breath of air and a moan from deep in your throat.

His other hand slid your skirt up to your waist, his fingers delving into your and creating a steady rhythm, occasionally curling his fingers inside you and eliciting a noise from you.

It was truly music to his ears.

You were getting used to the rhythm of his fingers in you, letting out soft pleads and shifting yourself against his hands.

But soon, his used his other hand that wasn’t too busy to pull your underwear off of you, quickly discarding it before he slid his fingers from you and removed himself from your neck.

You let out a deep exhale, watching him with pink cheeks and already missing his warmth on you.

He grabbed your hips, pulling them to the end of the bed so your feet were nearly flat on the floor.

Bard slid down to his knees and you watched, your chest heaving.

Oh gods, if you could have begged for mercy you would have, but you were the one who made it come to this.

You were the one who said a simple silver coin wasn’t enough.

His hands went to your knees, pushing your legs apart and making you look away in embarrassment.

It wasn’t always the most comfortable thing to have someone looking at you like this, all sprawled out in front of them.

Bard’s eyes met yours, and you tried to look away, but to no avail.

His eyes were still locked on yours, and he gave your sex one flat-tongued, slow lick.

You tried not to buck your hips, but you squirmed a bit.

As soon as Bard figured out what you liked, his hands slid to your waist again and he held your hips down to prevent you from bucking or squirming too much.

His tongue moved against you, in circles, dipping into you and making you cry out.

He made sure to leave no part of you untouched, while his tongue worked you, his hands slid up and cupped your breasts, his eyes locked on your face.

You couldn’t buck your hips, but every flick of his tongue and every time he used his fingers you would let out a high-pitched noise while Bard’s growls against your skin sounded feral.

Your back arched, your head tipped back further, you rolled your bottom lip between your teeth and panted because of his actions.

He used his hand this time, along with his tongue to make you come.

He had two fingers in you, curling and moving at a steady pace while he gave slow licks to your clit, watching you writhe under him.

Finally, you felt something in you let go and you yelped, finishing on his fingers while he watched you.

He let you ride out your orgasm and pulled his fingers from you when you were nearly lifeless on the bed, sucking the rest of you off his fingers while you kept your eyes closed and tried to make a recovery.

“Is that good enough?” Bard asked, helping you back into your panties and pulling your skirt back down.

You nodded slowly, and he smiled before kissing your lips and brushing your hair from your face.

“I have to get their weapons, but I promise I will be back again later to settle whatever else you need.”

He winked at you, leaving you on your bed while he left, locking your door, then fetching the weapons for the dwarves.

As usual, you would be waiting for him. 

 


End file.
